In the preparation of paper, woven support belts are used for the initial casting, transporting and dewatering of the paper sheet. These belts are known as paper machine clothing. A variety of materials have been used in manufacture of such belts, including metals, and, currently, thermoplastic monofilaments. Thermoplastic materials which have been used in the weaving of these belts include nylon, polyphenylene sulfide (PPS), and poly ether ether ketone (PEEK), as well as polyester monofilaments. The requirements for the monofilaments in the machine and cross machine directions in paper machine clothing often vary. Accordingly, filaments which differ in polymeric composition, size, configuration and filler materials are often used in the machine and cross machine direction. While monofilaments are normally round in cross-sectional configuration, many other shapes have been used in attempts to balance the requirements of strength, durability, abrasion resistance and overall performance in the paper machine clothing.